Underwater World
by dreaming-up-fantasies
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to an underwater world but when she gets separated from him and he gets caught up in solving a mystery, will they be able to survive the deep depths of the underwater world?
1. Chapter 1

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS excitedly. She was in a place she'd never been before. The Doctor had taken her to many planets and different times in the past on Earth, but never to a planet that was fully underwater! He landed the blue box inside a mansion that was full of air to breathe.

It makes it easier for the water dwelling creatures, that looked a lot like mermaids and humans, to breathe easier and able to fully relax inside of their home. Clara peered out of a window and outside she saw little children swimming and playing out in the yard. Underwater. It was so cool. The huge house they were in was made almost entirely of glass so the blue sea surrounded them.

"This is amazing!" She whispered to The Doctor as he tried to find the owner of the house.

"Yeah I know! We can go out in a bit but I have to find the person that sent me the distress call on the psychic paper-oh, didn't I mention that?" He said.

"No you didn't! And besides, no one looks like they need help. Come on, let's go and look!" Clara pleaded with big eyes. The Doctor spun around and searched the house with his eyes. No one was around…maybe they could for just a little bit.

"Follow me," he said and walked back into the TARDIS. He walked straight past the control room and into the costume room pulling out two small goggles and air tanks attached to them.

"Who wants to go for a stroll underwater?" He spun around on his heels to ask her.

Minutes later The Doctor and Clara were walking on a sidewalk make of rocks. Bright colors of coral were like the flowers humans planted in their front yards.

"This is amazing! But why aren't we floating up?" Clara asked.

"The planet here is just like Earth. It has gravity to hold everyone down but also like on Earth since it is water, you can swim upwards if you try hard enough just like in the ocean if you want to swim down," The Doctor explained.

"That is so confusing," She replied but before he could respond she was off commenting about something else. The Doctor smirked to himself as he watched her. His little impossible girl. She had not wanted to come anywhere near water following the submarine incident, so he had to really convince her. He persuaded her by saying it was a warm climate here and there were no nuclear weapons. At least he hoped not.

He took out his psychic paper and again a message flashed across it of someone nearby needing help. Well Clara was just wondering around, she shouldn't get too lost. He realized that she would keep rambling on and not realize that he even left. So, The Doctor snuck away back to the mansion where the TARDIS was parked.

Clara turned around to ask him if they could get the blue glowing snow cones some little girls were selling on the corner but he wasn't there. She searched but couldn't find his huge head of hair anywhere. The girls went inside real quick after serving all of their costumers so Clara went over that way to nick one. It wouldn't be missed, they had plenty of them left. And The Doctor had forgotten about lunch again.

She strolled around and walked backwards towards the little table. No one was around so she slyly picked one up and walked away before eating it. When she was a good deal away from their house she began eating it. The glowing blue ice was surprisingly very good. She rested on a small bench until it was gone and looked around to take in the beautiful scenery.

Then behind her three rings of a loud siren went off and before she realized what was happening she was in some kind of strong seaweed handcuffs. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You stole food from two little girls at…" Said a gruff merman who listed off what seemed like an address.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Clara said worriedly. Where was The Doctor with his special paper to get her out of this?

"Didn't mean to? You stole from my daughters. Stealing here is a very serious crime," He said.

"I'm sorry! Here, can I make it up to them? I'll pay for two snow cones," She said even though she didn't have any money. But she could call The Doctor quickly if she could get to her phone but her hands were cuffed. The police man just looked at her.

"If I could get to my pockets," She hinted at him. The man stared at her some more then said, "Search her."

"Oi!" She squealed as they fingered in all of her pockets, getting a little too close for her liking. "Nothing, sir. No currency of any sort," A younger one said.

The man said with delight while looking straight into her eyes, "Take her in."

Meanwhile The Doctor searched on the second floor of the house. He had 3 more to go before he needed to get back to Clara. And the rooms were very large. He searched a few more before he heard a voice say as he was exiting one, "What are you doing in here?" It was the deep voice of a woman.

"Hmm? Oh, is this not Mr. Flanagan's residence?" The Doctor rattled off as he turned around.

"No. But you know exactly where you are, don't you, Doctor?" She said.

"That's my name. And who are you?"

"Where were you two weeks ago?" She asked while stepping closer. He tried not to stare but she had white scars on her dark green tail. They were very disgusting and disturbing.

"In the past on Earth. You're going to need to give me a specific day. I'm a busy man with a little friend. Oh, that didn't rhyme very well, did it?" The Doctor said, running his hand through his hair.

"Shut up! I needed your help two weeks ago. They said you could help when no one else could. But you didn't come," The woman said emotionally.

"What? No, I made sure to get the date right. Oh, oh no. Does the time progress faster here?" He asked.

"A little but not as much as two weeks," She spurted out. "Doctor. He is missing. Thanks to you," She sobbed.

"Please, let me help. Who is missing exactly?" He said.

"My son. And you don't get a choice anymore. You will help and you will stay until we find him alive," She finished darkly as a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder. The Doctor didn't need to look to know that there were two fairly bit henchman on each side of him. He knew the feeling very well by now.

"Yes, well. Where do we begin?" He said lightly.

An hour later he was chained to a chair in front of a table. The woman was explaining to him so he could play Sherlock Holmes detective and magically find this boy. Who did she think he was anyway?!

"I was in some trouble. Some debt," She went on endlessly. "They found where I lived and they discovered Jip outside one day."

"Well, you can't really miss this house," The Doctor muttered.

"They took Jip with them! I haven't seen him in two weeks. They've made no contact, no ransom. I know they haven't killed him yet. They want their money first. But I don't have it," she said.

"Huh," he said unsurprised. "Blew it all on this house, did ya?" The chains rattled around as he banged his fists on the arms of the chair annoyingly.

"Stop it!"

"I would if you take these things off of me. I need to be…unchained to think clearly," he said. Really he was worried about Clara. It had to be getting dark by now and he had the TARDIS key with him so she wouldn't be able to get in.

"Those aren't coming off," she replied. He rolled his head back in annoyance as a henchman came to stand directly behind him, casting his huge shadow over him.

"Listen, I'll do my best but I need to be free to do my best work."

Clara sat in a corner of the prison. If her bail wasn't posted by the end of the night she'd be put in a shared cell. She waited hopefully for a few hours, sitting as far away as the other convicts as possible in the big cell, but gave up hope. He wasn't coming. He would've been here by now!

"Clare Oswall?" A man called out. She hopped up and stood by the bars.

"It's Clara Oswald, sir. Is The Doctor here? Can I go now?" She asked as he unlocked the door and laughed.

"No, you get to your own cell. And be careful with your new friend," he said as he shoved her inside a small cell with two beds and a chair. On a bed was a slimy looking man, like herself, with no tail but dark eyes.

She went to sit in the chair and stare at the bars. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him sit up to look at her. He didn't move. Just stared. It freaked her out a little bit, she thought as she tugged her jacket closer together.

The Doctor was thoroughly annoyed by now. Highly irritated. They wouldn't let him do anything! If she wanted her son back, she needed to give him some freedom. He gave some hints on where they might be after getting all the information and was led around to some specific spots around the house which was useless. He did feel as if he was getting closer though.

Finally he found some clues hours later and even a way to contact the people. Well, merpeople. He requested to be freed but of course that was denied. He was made to contact the kidnapper though he didn't even know him! And the woman who herself was keeping him hostage didn't seem scared of anything.

"Hello. Is this the man that took Jip? Because I am going to be needing him back soon. We can make you a deal. You give him back and there will be a promise of her paying back all the money in payments," he said. In response was an evil laughing. He needed to step it up.

"Ok. If you don't return him, you'll face the fury of a very irritated and angry timelord," He said. More laughing and a sigh from the henchman behind him. Ok.

"Alright then. We'll just come and get Jip ourselves then and you can be out of your money as I see to moving this family to a safe place," The Doctor said. The voice replied with a heavy accent.

"You don't know where we are."

"Don't I though? You're in the basement of a local grocery store. Hmm I'm not sure of the name yet but there can't be too many around here. I'm still working it out," He said. The voice didn't laugh this time and the henchman left the room quickly at a wave of the woman's hand. She looked at him with wide eyes as the connection was shut off.

"Why didn't you tell me that at the beginning?" She said.

"I just figured it out, a guess really. But a correct one. Can you unchain me now?" He whined. She looked at him and did as he requested. Finally. He strolled down to the TARDIS. The lady questioned him but he ignored it.

"Mind if I park this here for a bit? I've got a friend to find," he said and went out the front door. The henchman were back though without a little boy. As soon as they passed him, The Doctor started running.

"They were there but got away," a deep voice rumbled followed soon after by a scream of, "GET THE DOCTOR BACK HERE NOW!"

Furthermore, in prison Clara was feeling anxious. She wasn't going to sleep here. No way. But she was bored. And the man still hadn't stopped staring.

"Can I help you?" She finally piped up.

"Very much so," he said in a slimy accent of some sort while standing up. Oh no. What had she done? She stood up as he came closer.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.

"You have no weapon. And the guards don't care much here," He grinned as he advanced towards her. She sidestepped him and walked a few strides to the other side of the room. He chuckled.

"I can do this all night, but I will get what I want," he said as she squeaked nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

He began walking back over to her, looking her up and down. The cell was dark and damp and she really wanted to get out of it and away from him.

"Hello! Help!" she called out of the bars while she passed them as Clara kept the distance between her and her cell mate. He chuckled again and she became annoyed. Until she gazed out too long searching for a guard when the guy caught up to her and pinned her to the wall. That's when fear was mixed in.

"Oi! Get off of me," She said loudly and tried to push him away. He stared into her eyes but she refused to look into his. Instead she looked defiantly at his huge nose.

He began to slowly lean in closer and she scrunched her eyes up when a racket at the bars drew his attention away.

"Clark Oswaldo," a guard rumbled. Thank goodness, she was getting out. She shoved the creep away and stepped out with pleasure at seeing the doors locked again.

"It's Clara. Is The Doctor here for me?" She asked him.

"Uh, no," He said and grabbed her arm to escort her out.

"Well who is it then?" She asked curiously but he ignored her. Clara got her answer when they returned her purse they'd taken and showed her to the waiting room. There was no guy with a goofy bow tie around.

"Clara?" a short man, who was still taller than her, questioned.

"Yes. Who are you?" She said taking a step back.

"The Doctor sent me to find you. He's very busy now but didn't want you to get into any trouble. Don't worry, I won't tell him what happened here," He offered. She stared at him. This was unlike The Doctor, wasn't it? He'd rather have broken her out himself. But again, Clara didn't really know The Doctor too well, did she?

"Ok. Where is he?" She asked, not moving. He did offer not to tell him about jail though.

"There's a car waiting in the front. It will drive you to him." He said. He was a short and squat little man with round glasses.

"Alright," Clara agreed reluctantly. She wouldn't know how to get back to him if someone didn't take her. He nodded led the way out to the black car. It was sitting in what seemed like a garage that kept out water. She got in the back after he held the door open for her and he stepped into the passenger seat in the front.

She didn't notice there was another person next to her until the car started driving away. He was dressed in black and blended into the seat. There's wasn't much time to look at him as he wrapped his huge arms around her. She gave a shout of surprise until it was obvious what he was doing.

"Stop!" She yelled and shrieked in fear as he pulled her arms back behind her and held her wrists together with one gigantic hand. A white cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth. Panic swept through her and she tried to hold her breath and jerk her head around. Her legs pushed off the side of her door and he dropped it. As soon as he let go of her arms she lunged towards the door but it was locked.

"HELP!" She screamed and pounded on the cold window. The man yanked her back and they struggled.

"No! No, no!" Clara shrieked as he pressed her against the seat laying down and with two hands held it over her face again. Her own smaller hands clawed and grasped at his face then at it over her own. She couldn't breathe! She was so scared and her eyes were wide. By then she had stopped screaming in the cloth and was trying not to breathe. She knew what it was.

Maybe if I acted like she was unconscious, he'd stop, she thought quickly. Clara went limp and closed her eyes, and held her breath with every effort possible. He finally took it off but she couldn't help it. Clara gasped for air with her eyes still closed. He saw. He put it back on her and before she could open her eyes again, she was drifting off into unconsciousness.

The man held it on her face longer than needed, just to make sure. He tucked the white handkerchief back into his pocket and got off from on top of her. He had to sit on her to hold her down. He pushed off her legs from the seat so he could sit down and press a speaker.

"She's a fighter, boss, but she'd down," he said and leaned back. At least they were almost there.

Meanwhile The Doctor grumbled incoherently at everyone around him. This was just ridiculous now.

"Listen! It's highly unlikely I'll be able to find him now," he said, "But if you let me go, I have an assistant that's very good at this sort of thing. Let me go and get her. I promise I'll come right back here and we'll go and find your little boy. Alright?"

"No," she said. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. There was no winning with these people. If only all but one of the men left he could get away with his sonic screwdriver in hand.

"OI! EVERYBODY SHUUUT UPP!" He suddenly yelled. It was time to go now. The oncoming storm was bubbling at the surface. He was tired of this.

"Get out. Everybody get out of this room. If you want Jip back I need silence to think. I can't think if you all are jabbering about! SO, I recommend leaving me right now to my peace," He said in his I'm-serious-now voice. They all looked at him but slowly made their way out. The lady gave him a piercing look and slammed the door. Even all the guards left. He almost chuckled. It was just too easy.

He flipped his sonic screwdriver in his hand before catching it and pointing it at the ceiling. There was a trap door. He pulled himself up and climbed through. Idiots. He made his way back to the TARDIS and his behind it as someone strolled by. But his curious nature got the better of him as everyone was gathering in a room nearby. He went to stand in the back. In front was a small screen and on it was a video.

"It's not Jip," she cried out from the front. He could barely see but on the screen was a black room with a figure sitting in a corner. The figure had long hair and a familiar looking outfit. Suddenly it stood up and walked close to the camera.

"Doctor? Where are you? I don't know where I a-." she said before it cut off and a man appeared. It was a ransom video.

"Doctor. I would like to speak to the Doctor," he said. They had Clara. There was no fooling around this time, he thought as he pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the screen. A murmur went through the crowd. The lady was about to say something when he turned around and went, "Sshhh." She fell silent. A guard put a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor rose to his full height and turned around. "Get your hand off of me." And he did.

"Now then, what are you doing with my friend?" He asked the man.


End file.
